1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine sample testing apparatus and an apparatus for processing measurement results of a urine sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
A urine qualitative analyzer and a urine sediment analyzer are widely known as an analyzer used for urine testing. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/072301 discloses a measurement result check device for mutually checking a measurement result obtained by the urine qualitative analyzer and a measurement result obtained by the urine sediment analyzer, and evaluating the reliability of such measurement results. The measurement result check device is configured to carry out mutual check of measurement results obtained by the urine qualitative analyzer and the urine sediment analyzer for combinations of measurement items set in advance, that is, a combination of occult blood concentration and red blood cell concentration, a combination of white blood cell concentration and white blood cell concentration, a combination of protein concentration and cylinder concentration, a combination of nitrite salt concentration and bacteria concentration, and a combination of specific gravity and conductivity.
However, according to the measurement result check device described in U. S. Patent Publication No. 2007/072301, the check of the measurement result is carried out only for the combinations of the measurement items set in advance in the device, and the measurement result cannot be checked for a combination of measurement items that have not been set. Therefore, it is difficult to flexibly respond to the user's desire to check a new combination of measurement items.
In view of such situations, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which allows the user to check a new combination of measurement items easily according to the user's desire.